


Coffe Tape

by osote



Series: Osote is high on la croy [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, high on la croy, i am high, plz dont kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osote/pseuds/osote
Summary: AU where m akoto is bakerHaru is horny and goes to makos bakeryyou know what happens next ;)Hardcore smut my dudes





	Coffe Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dearest friend Kathryn xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dearest+friend+Kathryn+xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo).



Mako-chan patted his bread.

Pat pat he went

In order for bread to taste good.

It needs love

Horny markel walks in

"Mako-chan" he cried

"Pat me, like you pat bread" he said as he bent down and spread his legs

Mako looked at him

"Okay."

Then mako pat pat him

The end.


End file.
